Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of plumbing. More specifically, the invention comprises an assembly for connecting a refrigerator icemaker to a fixed water line located in a wall, using a self-retracting spool for the connecting line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most residential refrigerators are equipped with icemakers. These icemakers must be fed by a small water line. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art installation. A water line 18 is installed within either floor 10 or wall 12. A sufficient length is left exposed to allow flare fitting 20 to be connected to icemaker connector 16 on the back of refrigerator 14 while refrigerator 14 is pulled away from wall 12. Water line 18 is typically xc2xc inch copper line. It is somewhat flexible, so that when refrigerator 14 is pulled in and out for maintenance and cleaning it will bend freely. However, those skilled in the art know that over time such copper lines tend to crimp and become fatigued. The mechanical stresses placed on the line will also tend to produce leaks at flare fitting 20. The result is that leaks typically develop in the icemaker water supply.
In addition, the installation of prior art water line 18 is not standardized. The installing plumber must exercise judgment to determine how much excess line will be needed to permit adequate movement of refrigerator 14. Experienced plumbers have little trouble with this issue, but many residential jobs are performed by persons lacking the necessary skills and judgment.
Finally, the prior art installation has an inherently crude appearance that displeases the homeowner. The known devices for connecting icemakers are therefore limited in that they:
1. Are subject to fatigue and resulting leakage;
2. Require an experienced plumber for proper installation; and
3. Have a crude appearance.
The present invention is a modular icemaker connecting device which eliminates the disadvantages inherent in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 2, the invention comprises a wall-mounted spool assembly. The icemaker connection is made by a flexible line which is dispensed by an automatically retracting spool. As the refrigerator is moved in and out, the spool dispenses and retracts sufficient line to maintain a stress-free connection to the icemaker.
A shut-off valve is incorporated so that the user can shut off the water supply if the refrigerator must be disconnected. The device also included a fascia plate to give the whole a neat and finished appearance.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. to eliminate water line stress and resulting leakage;
2. to provide a modular system which can be installed by relatively inexperienced plumbers; and
3. to provide a neat and finished appearance.
These objects and advantages will be fully explained in the details hereafter described, explained, and claimed, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings.